


Hot Chocolate

by Starryfaris



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Love, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starryfaris/pseuds/Starryfaris
Summary: Oikawa tries to make hot chocolate, it doesn’t go well.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small fluff piece on domestic Oisuga.

Suga is in his bedroom putting away laundry, he hears a scream then a curse word. He runs out of his room and towards the kitchen where it came from.

Upon entering he sees Oikawa standing there face covered in brown powder with a jar in his hand. The surrounding counter top and floor covered in the same powder.

Oikawa looks at Suga guiltily, “I was trying to make hot chocolate.” He says as he pouts

Suga sighs exasperated to which Oikawa frowns, “Who makes lids so tight anyway?” Oikawa says annoyed

Suga walks towards Oikawa, “I work with children, what’s one more?” Suga says as he takes the jar from Oikawa

“Mean Kou-chan” Oikawa whines pouting 

Suga picks up a cloth from the other counter, he stands in front of Oikawa and starts wiping the hot chocolate from Oikawa’s face which makes Oikawa scrunch up his nose.

“But I have to say out of all the children I have, you’re by far the cutest" Suga smiles 

“Koushiiii" Oikawa wraps his arms around Suga’s waist and starts peppering his face with kisses. 

“Tooru, you’re getting hot chocolate on me.” Suga chuckles as he tries to escape Oikawa’s grasp.

Oikawa chuckles “Sorry” he says sheepishly.

“Ok go clean yourself up, I’ll make the hot chocolate.” Suga says as Oikawa lets go

“Ok, thanks Kou-chan" Oikawa chirps, he makes for the bedroom but he stops, he grabs Suga’s waist from behind and cranes his head to place a kiss on Suga's cheek.

“I love you.” Oikawa says

Suga huffs out a chuckle while rolling his eyes, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know guys I suck at writing 😭


End file.
